


Somnus

by notkai



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Platonic Love, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, arguably the purest kind of cuddles, i should write a drabble series about that, since sehyuk is everyone's unofficial older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkai/pseuds/notkai
Summary: There's a special level of strange that Sanggyun ascends to when he's gone too long without sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sanggyun was generally a strange person. He made weird remarks, had no concept of personal space, and seemed to lack a sense of what was socially acceptable behavior and what was not. Sehyuk regretted reaching a point of friendship with him where Sanggyun felt comfortable sending him pictures of owls wearing thongs. But there was a special, almost astral plane of weirdness that Sanggyun reached when he was tired. 

Sehyuk didn't know exactly how long Sanggyun had gone without sleep, but it was nearing four days. Normally Sanggyun fell asleep easily, no matter where he was. His ability to sleep while sitting up and having his hair done blew Sehyuk's mind. But recently sleep had been evading the rapper. He was able to manage a Benadryl-induced nap for nearly an hour before waking up but otherwise hadn't been able to manage any sleep, and had reached the point where he was fluctuating between phases of energy and exhaustion. At least he wasn't pestering the others during the night anymore.

At around eleven, when most of the other members were asleep, Sehyuk had shooed Sanggyun off the couch and into their shared room, hoping that being in an actual bed might help him sleep. Sehyuk was tired and knew he should also go to bed, but his mind felt too crowded to properly allow him to rest. He grabbed the paperback he was reading earlier and settled down in the front room, trying his best to focus on the words in front of him.

An hour later, he felt tired enough to fall asleep right there and decided to go to bed. He was hoping Sanggyun would have fallen asleep, but he had no such luck. After washing his face and returning to his room, he was greeted with Sanggyun, who was on Sehyuk's bed, looking up at him and saying, "I have two feet." 

The statement caught Sehyuk completely off-guard. "I- yeah, you do?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. "What are you talking about?"

"I have two feet," Sanggyun replied, eyes glowing with a sort of energy that one can only acquire through sleep deprivation. He sat up a bit, gesticulating as he explained, "I know that we all have two feet, but mine are, like, mismatched. But on the right legs, you know? I have the top of my right foot on top of the bottom of my left foot, and the top of my left foot on top of the bottom of my right foot." 

"Shut up and get out of my bed. You need to sleep."

Sanggyun sighed dramatically and flopped down against Sehyuk's pillows, staring at the wooden slats of the bunk above him. "Can I sleep here?"

"Only if you actually sleep and not just say weird shit all night," Sehyuk muttered, turning his back to Sanggyun to change into pajamas. "I'm not sleeping on the top bunk, though. You'll have to share the bed with me if you wanna stay there." 

"Fine with me."

Sehyuk groaned to himself, hoping that saying so would have convinced Sanggyun to move in order to avoid sleeping in the same bed as Sehyuk. Neither of them slept well with others- Sanggyun was an active sleeper and occasionally sleepwalked, while Sehyuk usually slept naked. But after trying to sleep on the top bunk and rolling off in his sleep, resulting in a concussion and sprained shoulder, there was no way in hell Sehyuk was sleeping on the top bunk. 

Still, a sort of brotherly instinct kept Sehyuk from immediately kicking Sanggyun out of his bunk. The younger had gone more than half a week without sleep, maybe sleeping with someone else would help him finally rest. He knew Sangdo wouldn't kick him out. With a reluctant sigh, Sehyuk plugged his phone in and flipped the light switch off, climbing into bed with Sanggyun. 

Sanggyun immediately curled up into Sehyuk's side, head resting against his shoulder. It was an unusual move on Sanggyun's part, but Sehyuk didn't question it. The less stimuli Sanggyun was provided with, the better. 

Even though Sehyuk felt exhausted, he was determined not to fall asleep until Sanggyun did, _if_ he did. The younger had remained silent and mostly still, only occasionally shifting closer to Sehyuk, but Sehyuk could tell from his breathing that he was still awake. In an effort to make Sanggyun relax a bit, Sehyuk began to run his hand up and down Sanggyun's back. 

Sanggyun let out a barely-audible sigh and nuzzled Sehyuk's shoulder, some of the insomnia-induced tension draining from his body. After about twenty minutes of his careful ministrations, Sehyuk noticed Sanggyun's breathing had slowed and deepened. He was close to falling asleep.

"Sehyuk?"

Sanggyun's sleep-laden voice wasn't loud enough to startle Sehyuk, despite the silence they had been lying in. 

"Yeah?"

"I have two feet."

"I know." 

Sanggyun yawned. "You'll protect my feet, right?"

Sehyuk wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or sigh, so he did neither and simply continued rubbing Sanggyun's back. "Yeah, I will." 

Sanggyun seemed content and remained silent after that. It didn't take much longer for Sehyuk to fall asleep.

-

When Sehyuk woke up, Sanggyun had shifted a bit more and was now laying half on top of Sehyuk, snoring softly into the curve of his neck. Sehyuk knew they should probably get up soon, but he opted against getting up and wrapped an arm around Sanggyun's shoulders, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head before closing his eyes and falling back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flight from Seoul to New York takes fourteen hours and Sanggyun can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt even try with this ending tbh pls forgive me

"Sanggyun, if you tell me that the solar system isn't real one more time, I'm gonna punch you in the face."

Ignoring Sehyuk's warning, Sanggyun continued to speak in a lively whisper. "Just listen! Obviously NASA and all the smaller space nerd groups are tied up with the New World Order and- ow! What the hell, Sehyuk!?"

Sehyuk shrugged apathetically while Sanggyun pouted and rubbed his thigh where Sehyuk had just pinched him. "We've got six more hours on this plane and if I hear another word from you about lizard people or a second sun, I'll throw you out of the plane. Everyone else is asleep, just join them."

Sanggyun sighed, glancing around the plane of mostly sleeping passengers. He knew that the quiet atmosphere should relax him, make him a bit drowsy, but he was practically buzzing with pent-up energy. They had already been on the flight to New York for eight hours, and Sanggyun was starting to go a little stir-crazy. The silence of the plane only made things worse- he was so used to being surrounded by noise and movement that the absence of it felt terribly wrong. Across the aisle from him, Hojoon was asleep with his head on an also-unconscious Sangdo.

"I can't sleep."

"That's a shocker." Sanggyun couldn't tell if Sehyuk was being sarcastic or not- normally, Sanggyun fell asleep easily. _Staying_ asleep was a different matter, however. "Just close your eyes and listen to some nature sounds or something on your phone. Focus on the fact that I'll literally shove you out of the plane if you tell me another conspiracy theory."

Sanggyun rolled his eyes and, in an act of rebellion, laid his head on Sehyuk's shoulder, his side awkwardly pressing into the arm rest between them. But to his surprise, the elder didn't seem to mind. Instead, he reached up and began rubbing Sanggyun's back.

Sanggyun all but melted into the touch. Back rubs were, without a doubt, his biggest weakness. Although he wasn't huge on physical contact, there was something so soothing about feeling someone's hand moving up and down the contour of his spine, or nuzzling his face into someone's shoulder while they traced circles on his lower back. He absolutely loved it. Just as he closed his eyes, Sehyuk let out a low chuckle.

"I knew you loved back rubs, but not this much."

It took Sanggyun a moment to realize that he'd angled his face in the curve of Sehyuk's neck and was practically laying on him. "Shu- wait, how did you- I never told you that."

"No, but Sangdo did."

Sanggyun raised his head up just enough to glare at his sleeping bandmate. " _Traitor._ "

"Sangdo also may or may not have told me that you switched tickets with him so that you'd be sitting next to me." 

At Sehyuk's words, Sanggyun groaned and buried his face in Sehyuk's shoulder, cheeks turning bright red as the elder laughed. Sehyuk's voice was intertwined with half-concealed chuckles when he spoke. "Really, Sanggyun? I'm flattered."

"Shut up," Sanggyun whined. "So, I wanted to sit with my hyung, what's the big deal?"

Sehyuk's laughter died down a bit, but Sanggyun could still hear the amused affection in his voice when he spoke. "There isn't one, Sanggyunnie. I just wasn't expecting it. I don't mind at all." As if to reassure him, Sehyuk began rubbing Sanggyun's back with a bit more pressure. Sanggyun couldn't help but let out a content sigh.

"I hope your arm falls the fuck asleep," Sanggyun huffed, nuzzling Sehyuk's collarbone. Despite feeling like he'd chugged a two-liter of Coke earlier, he couldn't deny that he was feeling more and more relaxed. The feeling of Sehyuk's nails lightly dragging across his back only added to the sensation.

Sehyuk snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep before I suffocate you with the air sickness bag." Sanggyun smirked and closed his eyes again. When they opened again, the plane was landing and Sehyuk was sound asleep with his cheek pressed against Sanggyun's head. Sanggyun ignored the satisfied look that Sangdo shot him and closed his eyes, nuzzling into his hyung's touch once more.


End file.
